


The Conversation

by GarrillaGal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I just feel feel bad for Keith, It's mostly emotions, M/M, Season 4 Spoilers, ya know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrillaGal/pseuds/GarrillaGal
Summary: The team watches a creepy movie, and Lance secretly can’t handle it.





	The Conversation

 

"So you’re saying it’d be a good team bonding exercise,” Shiro started with his arms crossed, “to watch a scary movie?” He questioned. Pidge, Matt, and Lance nodded vigorously in unison. Shiro sighed. They were staring up at him with their eyes glittering and hands formed in a prayer.

“I don’t know, guys. We have a lot of work to do. Voltron needs to keep building the coalition and-” Shiro started. Lance separated his hands and stood next to Shiro. He placed his arm casually over his shoulder and gave his best smirk.

“Shiro, buddy, Voltron is probably the biggest superstar right now. I’m sure the faithful fans would understand if we just… took a teeny weeny break.” He offered. Pidge and Matt nodded along seemingly convinced. Shiro chuckled.

“Fans? Lance, they’re not-” Shiro started again. It was Matt’s turn to interrupt him.

“Shiro, don’t you remember all those nights when we were supposed to be studying, but took a rain check because all these movies came out?” Matt claimed. Shiro gave a disapproving glance. Pidge looked at them both in confusion.

“What? Matt, I thought you said you were both ‘extremely studious students’.” She recalled. Matt ignored her.

“Come on, you remember. The Conjuring? Evil Dead?” Matt started. Lance let go of Shiro and looked at them both.

“You guys had movie nights? No way! Shiro we  _ have _ to.” Lance pleaded. Shiro could tell he was losing this argument. He thought he might have had a chance until he looked at Pidge. Her eyes were glossed over in an extremely familiar puppy dog face. The same puppy dog face that was used on him back at the Garrison many times.

“Okay, but just a short one.” Shiro decided. The three exclaimed in excitement and all traces of innocence vanished.

 

~~

 

“Um, so, can someone explain to me how this could be, um, bonding?” Coran asked meekly while sitting next to a fidgeting Hunk.

“It’s action. Fear. Adrenaline! All the components of a battle crammed into a two hour movie.” Lance explained. He flailed his arms to emphasize each word. As he did this, the bowl of Altean popcorn separating him and Keith knocked over onto the ground.

“Lance!” Keith exclaimed as popcorn spread around their feet. Lance shifted his feet and looked down at the mess.

“Crap, sorry.” He said. They both scooped up the mess as the movie started.

“This better not be too bad. It’s PG, right?” Shiro worried. Pidge laughed.

“Really? We’re not babies, Shiro.” She teased.

“Yeah! We’re paladins of Voltron! We can handle anything.” Lance shouted while driving his fist in the air and tipping the almost filled bowl behind him again. Keith growled.

“Pick it up yourself.” He said and sat back in the sofa with his arms crossed. 

The movie showed a girl running from a monster not shown on the screen. She was crying, and her makeup was smeared with blood on her face.

“What’s happening? Who is that? Why is she running?” Hunk stuttered.

“ _ Hunk _ . Please, it just started.” Pidge cut in. Hunk sank back into the chair and hugged his knees.

“Sorry, sorry.” He said while pulling his headband down to cover his eyes. Lance finally finished sweeping up all the popcorn and plopped in between Keith and Matt (and Pidge) on the sofa. He loudly munched on the snack as the girl was now in a car driving very fast. Keith looked over in disgust.

“Are seriously going to do that the whole time?” He asked. Lance took a piece of popcorn and sneered as he put it in his mouth and crunched hard.

“What’s wrong, Keith? You gonna get  _ scared _ if I do?” Lance jeered.

“Why would I get scared-” Keith started. 

“Shhhh!!” Came from everyone surrounding them. They both pouted and leaned back into the sofa.

 

~~

 

The girl from the start was now long dead. The screen showed a bloody murder of a different girl, but the monster was still nowhere to be seen. Hunk stood up before any more gorey scenes could flash before them.

“I have to, uh, finish some calculations on this thing and stuff.” He announced as he quickly paced out of the room.

 

~~

 

The movie was getting very intense now. The monster was taunting the group of girls with mirrors. Each reflection a little more unsettling than the last. Coran stood next.

“That reminds me! I need to do a malfunction check on the lower deck. Excuse me.” He said while shuffling out. Allura watched him as he left and looked back at the screen for a second more. One girl was about to meet her untimely death through a mirror. Allura stood and followed Coran out.

“I better help him.” She said.

 

~~

 

The movie was now ending with only one character still alive. She was walking calmly down the street when something appeared behind her. The credits rolled.

“What?!” exclaim Lance, Pidge, and Matt. Lance throws the empty bowl at the base of the tv screen in outrage.

“But how is that possible? I thought they killed it!” He shouted. Shiro stood and stretched.

“Well, that wasn’t a bad movie, but I think we should try to keep it a little more family friendly next time.” He said as he went to turn the movie off.

“There could have been a crazy malfunction in the tech they were using.” Pidge theorized.

“But you  _ saw _ the monster die.” Matt added. Lance looked at them both incredulously.

“Simple Earth stuff couldn’t kill that _ thing _ !” He said. The three of them bickered over weapons and supernatural beings as Shiro made his quiet exit.

“We’re diving straight back into coalition building tomorrow morning, guys. Make sure you get some rest.” He said. Lance groaned and stretched out his legs. He looked over to keith who was biting his nails. Lance sat up straight again and nudged Keith.

“You scared, man?” He teased. Keith looked up at him and snorted.

“Me? No. I’m just thinking.” He corrected. Matt and Pidge were busy talking about the Earth’s weapon capabilities and paid no attention to the boys’ conversation.

“Well, what’s up? You figure out the end of the movie?” He questioned. Keith nodded.

“Oh, yeah. I figured it out a while ago. The monster isn’t real; it’s all in their heads.” He said. Lance gasped.

“What?! No, that’d be so lame!” He argued. Keith shrugged.

“That’s why it was such a lame movie.” he mocked. Lance, again, gasped.

“Are you two done arguing? We’re going to bed.” Pidge announced as she and Matt got up to leave.

“Goodnight, guys!” Lance called out to them. His voice echoed in the living area. It was just him and Keith now. Lance looked over and realized he was still squished next to the boy. He quickly scooched away and sprawled out where Matt and Pidge were sitting. Keith got up and walked towards the tv. 

“You going to bed?” Lance asked with a yawn. Keith ignored him and put in a different movie. The opening credits started and Keith returned to the sofa. The screen showed an Earth setting with people walking around everywhere. There were strange noises and static in the background.

“Aren’t you supposed to be resting for tomorrow? Like for a Blade of Marmora thing?” Lance asked. Keith didn’t look at him as he spoke.

“I’m not allowed to go on the next mission.” He admitted. The movie now was focusing on a man walking around suspiciously. A conversation was heard off screen, and finally revealed it was a conversation between a couple. There were spies with secret microphones and cameras surrounding them. Lance sat up slowly. He knew this kid was secretive, but they were once a team. He shouldn't have to still feel like he has to hide everything.

“Can I ask why?” Lance asked cautiously. Keith took the remote and turned it down as the static reached its peak in the movie.

“They said I need to cool down for a day.” Keith admitted. Lance noticed his eyes weren’t focused on the movie. They were just looking at the ground, as if he were being scolded at this moment.

“Keith-” Lance spoke softly, but was cut off by Keith turning up the volume again. They watched together a little longer in silence. Lance relaxed on the sofa and stretched out. He took up most of it while his feet rested just before Keith’s thighs. His legs ached to stretch out further, but did not want to disturb the ball of emotions at the moment. Keith spoke above the movie and interrupted their brief silence.

“Shouldn’t you be going to bed? You heard what Shiro said.” He suggested. Lance turned his head to the movie and pretended to be interested.

“No, I wanna watch this now.” He whined as he crossed his arms. Keith looked over to him and noticed the way Lance bit his lips. His bright teeth rolled over the soft skin slowly, yet rhythmically. Lance’s feet started to bounce to an unknown tune and shook the entire sofa.

“Lance, you should sleep.” Keith determined. Lance sat up and let his shoulders sink in defeat.

“Okay, I’ll admit. The movie freaked me out a bit.” He said. Keith snorted.

“Hey! It was pretty scary near the end.” Lance defended. Keith shook his head.

“You’ll be fine. It was just a dumb movie.” He concluded. The movie still playing now showed a man working on an old, yet advanced set of audio technology. He twisted knobs and pressed buttons to make the audio clearer. Lance, clearly not amused by the lack of action, turned his attention back to Keith. His eyes were now focused on the movie, but drooped every few seconds. Lance smirked. It was odd, yet relieving to see Keith like this. It was almost as if they were friends at a sleep over trying not to be the first one to drift off to sleep. Keith nodded his head forward and jerked back quickly. He rubbed his eyes and refocused on the movie.

“So, what are you going to do tomorrow?” Lance asked. Keith looked at him and realized Lance was staring at him. Their eyes met for a second before both boys quickly looked away.

“Um, I don’t know. Hit the training deck?” Keith responded as his cheeks burned a little red. Lance stiffened.

“Hey, you could join us in the coalition thingy.” Lance offered eagerly. Keith looked back down at the ground and sighed.

“No, you guys don’t need me for that.” He said flatly. Lance sat up quick enough to startle Keith.

“What? Dude! We never stopped needing you. You’re still part of the team.” He encouraged. Keith met his eyes this time and didn’t look away. Lance was very determined in making him understand this, but Keith was not so convinced.

“Come on, Lance. You know I was never really part of the team. I just… didn’t fit. That’s all.” Keith admitted. Lance was silent. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It was almost the same conversation they had when Shiro first disappeared, but backwards. Lance laid his hand on Keith’s shoulder and squeezed to grab his attention. Keith tensed under his touch.

“Listen, man. Whether you believe it or not, we all accept you and like you. We might not always show it, but we really do. We’re all just scared. Scared of the empire, Zarkon, and the thought of never going home. We’re just distracted.” Lance reassures him. The movie in the background has the man talking to a woman who looks completely drugged out. The man starts to touch her in places not appropriate for the team to watch. The two aren’t really paying attention to it anymore.

“But I’m not one of you guys. I’m half Galra, for crying out loud! I’m half a breed of evil.” Keith argued. Lance moved his hand from his shoulder and down Keith’s arm.

“Keith, that does not define who you are. You know that.” Lance reassured. Keith watched Lance’s hand brush down his arm and back up again. He didn’t know it, but this is exactly what Keith needed; someone to be there for him. Someone to show physical affection. Lance noticed Keith staring, and tried to pull his hand away.

“Sorry. I didn’t-” He started.

“No, it’s okay. It’s… good.” Keith admitted. His face felt hot. He was so tired, and should sleep. But Lance was here, and he was being nice. It felt so out of place, but Keith really didn’t want this to end. Lance paused for a moment, unsure if he should say something more. He didn’t and continued to rub Keith’s arm. It was awkward for a second, but Keith soon relaxed.

“Do you, um, need a hug, Keith?” Lance coaxed. Keith’s eyes widened.

“No, no. I’m good-” He was interrupted by Lance’s long arms wrapping around him. It was short, but Lance made sure to squeeze him tight. Keith stiffened for a second then slowly raised his arms to hug him back. It reminded him of the group hug they all shared when he announced he would be joining the Blade of Mamora instead. It should have been a great feeling, but moments before, they were all ready to kick him out. Keith would never forget the looks on their faces. Especially Shiro’s. After a minute, Lance pulled back, but didn’t let go.

“Remember, you are loved.” He declared. Keith smiled and looked away to hide it. Lance somehow knew how to flatter anyone. They both pulled apart and continued to watch the movie. Lance rested his feet on Keith’s lap, and neither of them cared.

 

~~

 

Matt entered the living room in a rush deep in the hours of the night. He hated walking around the castle alone, but relaxed when he saw a light on. _ Wait, who’s still up? _ He looked at the blue tv screen and then at the sofa. Lance lay sprawled out on the couch deeply asleep with Keith laying on the other side. Their legs intertwined with each others. Matt chuckled to himself and quietly stepped around the sofa to grab the remote. He clicked off the tv and grabbed the shoes he left behind from earlier. As he walked out of the room he noticed Keith stir a little and sink deeper into the couch closer to Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a fanfic ever, but here it is!!  
> The second movie they are watching is The Conversation (1974)  
> The first movie, i dunno, loosely based off of It Follows (2014)
> 
> Thank you for reading! :):):)


End file.
